Stop, Rewind, Replay?
by WhiteSakura59
Summary: "'Pirate King' Monkey D. Luffy you have been sentenced to a life of slavery. To give you death is to give you freedom, something you don't deserve." Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: or Give Me Death

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 1: "Give Me [Freedom] or Give Me Death"

* * *

"'Pirate King' Monkey D. Luffy you have been sentenced to a life of slavery. To give you death is to give you freedom, something you don't deserve."

He had indeed killed innocent people indirectly, but it had not been his fault. The World Government via the Marines never ceased to use his friends, his _family_ against him and he just could not allow that to happen. In the end, they did not see it that way, obviously, always blaming him for something they would initiate. They branded him with the cursed insignia of the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon on his back. It was supposed to make him feel less than human. He could not be sent to Sabaody Archipelago because of what happened before he started training for two years. So Luffy was sent directly to the 'Holy Land' Mariejois with no trial, something everyone had a right to (even the pervious Pirate King had had one), to the godforsaken place of no return for slaves. Only a rare strong few ever escaped alive. But Monkey D. Luffy did not have the desire to escape. He had no one to return to. Everyone was dead. Everyone he had ever made any kind of contact with, however minimal it may have been, was sentenced to death and killed by the Marines by decree of the World Government. And he met a great deal of people through his entire journey to find One Piece. Vivi and her father were threatened with their country. The status of being a descendent of one of the Twenty Kings had just barely saved them from the same fate. Luffy knew why they had done what they did. They wanted him to feel alone, hopeless, so no one from the outside would ever come and save him. Not that anyone would succeed anyway, but one can never be too careful when it came to the Pirate King who had a talent for accomplishing the impossible.

Luffy would have done anything in his power for them to kill him, even a slow and painful death would have been preferred to living alone in this world that had abandoned him. But alas, he had made a promise to his crew that he would keep on living for them. He had said yes and now Luffy was lamenting it, he had promised himself he would live without regrets…look how well that turned out.

"Any last words?" _What does he mean 'any last words,' it's not like I'm being executed._ "None? Then let us continue, bring the necessary materials to sew his mouth shut as ordered by his master." _What?! Sew his mouth shut! He couldn't be serious._ They were going to take away Luffy's speech. "But leave some room so he can use a straw." He was going to eat through a straw for the rest of his life. How he missed Sanji's cooking. They had been serving him disgusting prison grub, tasted like dirt and now he was going to eat blended foods through a tube. Though, he did not like the idea he did not struggle, he was broken man. His dream completed but no one to share it with. The World Government had taken the most important thing in his life. Compared to that this was nothing. They _were _kind enough to apply local anesthesia. Luffy was given a towel to clean the blood off his mouth. It was dripping down his chin leaving red dots at his feet on the clean white floors. It seemed like he really did have tainted blood, all he truly achieved was hurting everyone he loved. He could not feel his lips with his tongue. Like if he was reading his mind the Marine told him, "the numbness will be gone in a couple of hours." _Oh wonderful_ he thought while resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Now we'll be taking you to your master, Saint Roswald." _Roswald, the name sounds familiar._ He swears he's heard the name some where before.

"Hello Monkey D. Luffy, from today onward you will be my _slave_."

* * *

Quote by Patrick Henry


	2. A Second Chance

_Chapter 2: A Second Chance _

* * *

_"…Luffy…"_

_"…Luffy how could you let them do this to you…"_

_"_How_ could you let something like this happen to you…"_

_"Luffy come with me, I can take you far away. To a time when your family was still alive! ...All you have to do is take my hand, trust me, and believe."_

If only it were that easy. To just leave this life behind, this nightmare. The voice in his head sounded so _tempting_. Luffy had nothing to lose, he had already lost it. What more was there to live for if not for his comeuppance? So he took the voice's offer and took its hand. Death. _Finally._

* * *

- **13 years in the past** -

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the air. Clean. Fresh. Nothing compared to his underground cell...damp, dark, and musty. Or his master's room with the stagnant stench of testosterone and estrogen. It was nothing compared to those places. Guess that meant joining them in heaven. He _was_ dead. No place can feel this good. And once he opened his eyes he noticed he was in a dense jungle...with a variety of different kinds of mushrooms? Now that he thought about it the island (or at least he thought it was an island) seemed familiar. Luffy couldn't use his observational haki to feel if anyone else was around as well because of the Seastone bracelets and anklets he was wearing. They had also injected him with something containing that same Seastone to keep him in a state of narcosis. He could not concentrate enough to use his haki, yet. Though, fortunately, it was wearing off. He would have to wait a little longer before he felt it safe enough to go and have a look around.

He had arrived at heaven wearing the same torn up clothes the servants gave him to wear in his cell. The only time he wore anything worthy was when he was summoned by his master. Luffy had to look presentable - to a degree at least - so they gave him silks and fine fabrics to wear. But then once again was given those irritatingly itchy and uncomfortable things. With patches and loose threads.

After a while, the effects of the Seastone drug wore off enough for him to use his observational haki. And what Luffy felt was nostalgia with the place which he now knew for sure was an island. The presences of people he had "seen" _were_ in fact familiar to him as same as with the island. He thought he felt the girls from Amazon Lily. _Wait, Amazon Lily?!_ Was this really his version of heaven? _It's not really what I had in mind. I'd thought this would be more like Brook and Sanji's kind of heaven. Guess I really do have it in me, who'd a thought? Shanks would've been proud. Who's a kid now! Now to go ask if they can take these _accessories_ offa me." _

Before Luffy could walk any further towards the village, he felt something else–more like someone else–with an uncanny resemblance to someone he has always known, but could not quite put his finger on it. So he went to find out who it was. But whoever it was…was coming in fast. _Is he flying? At that speed? _It looked like it was going to land somewhere on the other side of the island closer to the Kuja village. _Might as well go check it out, was heading it that direction anyway._


	3. Chapter 3: Doppelganger

Chapter 3: Doppelganger

* * *

Luffy headed towards this enigma with a creepy resemblance to someone he still could not figure out. Once he arrived at the place he last felt this person he saw a huge paw print on the ground. Its diameter was longer than he was tall which was saying something assuming he was about six feet in height from the last time Chopper had measured him. Luffy had grown from being short to being as tall as his grandfather, maybe even taller. He had been proud of himself.

* * *

_Luffy burst out of Chopper's infirmary with his signature smile on. He was happier than when he became Pirate King because he had finally grown to be six feet tall. There was going to be a party tonight in celebration of his growth spurt! _

_"What's up Luffy?" Nami had seen him and was wondering what had him in such high spirits. _

_"I'm finally six feet tall! That's what! I'm finally taller than you Nami!" _

_"You do realize I wear heels right? It was only a matter of time before you out grew me even while wearing them, idiot."_

_"Hancock is taller than me so you probably just had dwarfs for parents." That got him a hit on the head. She was still able to hit him even with her short stature. "OW!" And they still hurt like a bitch. No less than the one who was giving them. "What was that for?!" _

_"We agreed to never speak of that _woman_ again! And don't insult my parents!" She quickly added the last part. She had never meet them, but that didn't give him the right to insult them. _

_He never remembered doing something like that. "Why?" She looked at him incredulously. "You don't remember?! It's because of that _incident_ that we don't speak of her on this ship!" _

_"What _incident_?" He mimicked Nami's emphasis on the word. _

_"You mean you really don't remember?!"_

_"Did I stutter? No, I don't remember." At that moment Zoro snorted from where he was taking a nap on the main deck. Just as he snorted Sanji had come out of the galley. "Don't laugh at Nami, shitty swordsman!" _

_"What?! You don't even know if I laughed at her or not, perv-cook!" _

_"I know you're always giving Nami trouble! Plus, you didn't deny it!" Sanji was raising his leg while Zoro reached for his swords, both glaring at each other. They also got hit on their heads, by Nami, for their trouble._

"_Stop it, both of you! _NOW_!"_

"_~ Yes Nami ~!" said Sanji in his love struck dance._

"…_witch…" murmured Zoro just enough for Sanji to hear. They were about to start again when Nami gave them both a look daring them to continue. _

_"Shishishishi ~!"_

_"What's so funny!" Nami demanded. She did not find this amusing. _

_"Nothin' ~!" _I just love my family._ He thought the last part to himself. _

* * *

Luffy did not like to remember past memories. They were always painful. When he did his chest constricted in itself, a lump formed in his throat, and his eyes started to sting. If this was really heaven then he didn't know what he was going to do once he knew where they were. He wanted to see them so badly, but at the same time he was afraid they would reject him because he could not protect them like he promised. Luffy was torn between feeling excited and afraid they would be disappointed in him, but he would have to worry about that later. _Right now I want to get to the bottom of this mysterious person._ He thought to himself with conviction. Though, the thoughts of his crew never stopped plaguing him.

Had a bear landed? No, Luffy was positive it had been a human presence he had felt. So a bear was out of the question. So if it was a human…did they have a devil fruit power? What kind? And if they did have one he was going to have to be careful. They could easily be stronger, especially in his current weakened state. _I have to get these Seastones off! _

While he was searching for clues on the mysterious person, he found hoof and shoe prints. As Luffy tracked them towards the edge of the small clearing he also noticed a path of destruction through the jungle while following the owners of said tracks.

He followed them until he came to a dead end. A stone wall with a giant crater right at the center of it. Luffy sensed around for the person and realized they were nearby. He didn't want to be found out just yet so he quietly walked up to the sleeping form covered in mushrooms. _Must've eaten some of the mushrooms the idiot._ He made sure the guy (because Luffy now knew it was a guy) was deep asleep before he took off the mushrooms from his body starting from his head. The more he mushrooms he removed the more the guy's face looked familiar. Not until he was done was Luffy able to see his entire face.

Luffy sat there in dismay. He was looking at a mirror that made one look younger. Because that was what Luffy was looking at, his younger self. In. The. Flesh. He could not believe what he was seeing. _What kind of fucked up heaven _is this_?! _

"What the...Margaret!"

Luffy was aroused from his stupor. Some of the girls from the village must have seen the skeletal remains of the boar. Without thinking he quickly hid behind a nearby tree. _Why'd I hide? They're the ones I was guna ask to take the Seastone off._ He snuck a look from behind the tree and observed that those three (Marguerite, Sweetpea, and Aphelandra) were the same girls that saved him when he first arrived at Amazon Lily. Wait a minute, _wait a fuckin' minute_, now that he thought about it everything this younger version of himself had done, he had done as well!

_So this isn't heaven. It's a dream of my memories and I'm still in my cell. I'm not dead._ He laughed harshly to himself in frustration, then sighed deeply in resignation. _Maybe it's a good thing that I'm not dead. I don't have the courage to face them anyway._

_"…This isn't heaven nor is it a dream…"_

_"Luffy, this is the past."_


End file.
